


I missed you

by BarisiLab



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lots of smut but lots of love, Love, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiLab/pseuds/BarisiLab
Summary: Sonny is finally home, and you've just missed him so much.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I missed you

You watched as Sonny undressed after he came home from work, loving how the layers of clothing slipped from his smooth skin. Biting your lip, you continued to touch yourself beneath the blankets without him even knowing. He let out a sigh as he tugged his undershirt from where it was tucked into his waistband, pulling it over his head. The way his skin stretched over the muscles when his bare back was exposed caused you to moan which caught his attention easily, making him turn towards you and blue eyes looked over at you. He was eyeing everything then noticed the slight movements of the blanket and he cursed.  


“Fuck,” Sonny breathed before grabbing the blanket and throwing it off of you. He licked his lips slowly as he watched you swirl your finger on your clit. His eyes turned lustful quickly and he knelt between your thighs, pushing them further open for a better view. “Keep going sweetheart, you look so good,” he commanded, voice easy but heavy with lust. “All of this for me? Hmm damn, all I have to do is take off my clothes and you’re this wet and needy for me?”  


You moaned and wrapped your legs around him. “You’re so fucking hot, Sonny. Damn, I need you so bad,” you panted and licked your lips. You slid your fingers down and grazed your hole with a whine but didn’t push in, sliding them back up to play with your clit as you locked eyes with Sonny.  


Before you knew it, Sonny was pushing your hand away with a possessive growl and leaning down. He licked from your hole and up your pussy lips, swirling his tongue around your clit and letting his teeth teasingly graze that sensitive spot. He let out soft groans and wrapped his arms around the underside of your thighs to grip your hips tightly to keep you from squirming.  


“Sonny! Yes, fuck, fuck,” you moaned as you gripped the bedding beneath you. “Your fucking mouth is heaven,” you managed to moan out before rolling your hips, only to be gripped tighter and held in place by Sonny’s firm grip. You looked down to see Sonny giving you a quick glare before he went back to work with more earnest than before, tongue pointed and slowly pushing in and out of you before he pulled it out and flattened his tongue to lick at your clit again.  


You felt your legs shaking and tightened your thighs around Sonny's face as he sucked on your clit, slowly sliding his long finger into you. “Fuck, you’re so tight, babe. Jesus,” he breathed as he added another finger and tore his mouth away from your pussy.  


“Sonny!” You groaned after moments of him teasing. “Fuck me, you fucker,” you demanded and pulled him closer.  


Sonny pulled his fingers out and pressed them to stroke your clit as he leaned up to kiss you deeply, tongue sliding against yours with a soft hum. He loved how you moaned into his mouth as your hands gripped his hair.  


He stroked himself momentarily before teasing your hole with the head of his cock. He let out a breath of relief and bit his lip before pressing his cock into you. He kissed you deeply as he slowly slid in, the girth of his cock stretching you open.  


“Ahh, babe, you’re always so tight,” Sonny managed to breathe out but he still held you as he filled you completely. He groaned as you arched into his body and he held you close, a hand secure beneath your back. The sound of his voice was enough to make you shiver, that sexy rasp paired with his strong accent was even better laced with lust and want. “I didn’t use lube. Are you alright?” he asked, pressing soft kisses up and down your neck. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  


You nodded and pulled Sonny’s head close to kiss him again, needing his mouth. Sonny rolled his hips to fuck into you deeper and you strangled out a moan as pleasure surged through your body. You felt the way he sucked his way back to your neck and it made you tighten your legs around his body. “I’m yours, baby. All for you, Sonny,” you practically purred into his ear.  


“Yes, all mine, my love,” Sonny breathed, pulling your legs up over his shoulders so he could lay you back further and it worked. You were basically bent in half as he fucked into you as deep as he could, loving how you still managed to roll your hips to meet his thrusts as your thighs quivered in pleasure.  


You couldn’t control how loud you were. The feeling of Sonny’s dick slamming against your most sensitive spot over and over had you gripping his shoulders, nails scraping down his back as you screamed in pleasure while begging for more. “Sonny! Yes—ah! Fuck, yes, yes, yes! Oh, fuck yes Sonny!”  


You didn’t realize you were begging until—“That’s it, babe, mark me up,” Sonny’s voice said hotly as you felt your orgasm grow, the intensity making you shiver. “I’ll keep giving it to you forever.” Sonny was breathless as he continued to thoroughly fuck you, deep and sharp thrusts that had you shaking in pleasure until “Fuck! Yes, cum for me, baby,” he groaned against your neck with a light bite.  


You were scratching down his back with a loud moan as your body clenched around his cock, the convulsions still shaking your body. “Sonny! Fuck, Sonny! Sonny! Oh, fuck yes,” you moaned out as he fucked you through your orgasm.  


You could feel Sonny’s tight grip on you as he continued to fuck into you. As your body tightened around his dick he came with a loud moan, hands gripping your hips so he could push into you as deep as possible. His orgasm was just intense as yours and shook his body.  


Tender kisses to your cheek and jawline brought you back from your post-orgasm haze. Air from heavy breaths cooled the wet open-mouthed kisses Sonny dragged easily to those places. He continued down your throat before he finally made his way back up and kissed you sweetly. A soft press of lips with the slightest hint of tongues that had you humming contently.  


“I missed you,” you whispered while you ran your fingers through Sonny’s hair. You felt the soft, relieved sigh he let out as he settled against you and you held him tighter. “Hey, you’re home. You’re here and I love you,” you assured although your voice was breathy with emotion and exertion.  


“I missed you too. So, so, so fucking much,” Sonny said, mostly muffled as his head was pressed against your chest. “I love you.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first story of this context so please comment with any feedback even if it is constructive criticism. I do hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
